The invention relates to a device for bending profiles such as tubes, having, on the one hand, tools for bending the profiles, and, on the other hand, a tool for cutting these profiles after bending.
Usually, the current bending devices are designed to move the profiles along a longitudinal axis (X) and have a bending die mounted on means for driving the bending die in rotation around a bending axis (Z), provided, on the one hand, with one or more bending section(s) each equipped with a bending form/clamping jaw assembly, and, on the other hand, with a section for cutting bent profiles that is separate from the bending sections.
Usually, in addition, each bending section has, to achieve the bending operations:                at least one bending form oriented on the bending axis (Z), provided with a peripheral groove for winding the profile that extends in the continuity of an impression intended for the clamping of the profile,        associated with each bending form, a clamping jaw having a clamping impression of the complementary profile of the impression of the bending form,        means for moving each clamping jaw along a so-called transverse axis (Y) relative to the associated bending form, between a clamping position coupled to the bending form and an open position separated from this bending form.        
One of the drawbacks of these bending devices results from the fact that the bending sections and the cutting section are separate, so that the cutting operations necessitate transferring the profiles from a bending section to the cutting section.
Now, this solution in particular goes against the objectives that are sought during the design of such bending devices that aim to optimize the time of a complete machining cycle of a profile.
To remedy this drawback, a solution particularly described in the patent European Patent No. 1 591 175 consisted in making a bending device having:                at least one clamping jaw, called a blank holder jaw, pierced with a through hole that opens out through a slot in the impression of the clamping jaw,        associated with each blank holder jaw, a bending form pierced with a through hole that opens out through a slot in the impression of the bending form, and arranged so as to extend in the continuity of the through hole of the blank holder jaw,        a cutting element associated with each blank holder jaw/bending form pair, having one cutting end forming at least one cutting tip extending into the plane (X, Y),        means for moving the cutting element along the transverse axis (Y) between an active cutting position of a profile housed in the impressions of the associated blank holder jaw/bending form pair, and a passive position, called a bending position, in which the cutting element is retracted back in relation to the impressions.        
This solution actually leads to optimizing the time of a complete machining cycle of a profile, but it turns out, in contrast, that the cutting operation frequently leads to “tearing” certain areas of the cutting. Because of this, it is frequently obligatory to proceed to an additional machining of the cut end of the profile to obtain a clean and straight cut, which wipes out any benefit resulting from the optimization of the bending/cutting cycle time.